


High School Never Ends

by iCyanz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, COMFORT AU WOOO, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Puppy Zack Fair, Slice of Life, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: An episodic collection of Final Fantasy 7 High School AU.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, More TBA - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	High School Never Ends

A heavy sigh, accompanied by a slight moan of annoyance from the very back of the classroom. The perpetrator rapidly tapped his mechanical pencil on the desk he sat at.

Lord above, Zack would do anything to get out of this class. Genesis Rhapsodos- well, *Mr. Rhapsodos*- was his literature teacher. Well, he's also the drama teacher, but Zack only had him for literature. And god, the class was *boring*. The poetry unit, which happened to be extremely boring to Zack, was extremely interesting to the redhead teacher. He went on and on about poetry and Zack didn't get it. Sure, it's symbolic and deep or whatever to everyone else, but to him, it's just words on a paper. Words matter much more if they're actually, genuinely spoken by a person- at least, that's how Zack thinks.

He lolled his head to the right and shifted his hand down to his jeans pocket, embossed by the outline of his phone. He slipped the device out of it slightly- just enough to see the clock- and saw the time read 10:37 A.M.. Suddenly, the messy ravenet was brought back to life as he jolted up from his laid-back position. Class is over in 3 minutes! Finally, the sweet escape of literature class!

He quickly began to get his things back together. Stuffing whatever papers were handed out to him during the class into his backpack messily- a habit that Angeal often told him off for, but he always found things in the end! Most of the time. Sometimes. And yet, as he stuffed the papers into the jet-black backpack, he could feel a pair of eyes staring him down. He cautiously, slowly, looked up, still bent over slightly, and saw the devil himself staring daggers into Zack. 

Zack wasn't afraid of Mr. Rhapsodos. No! Far from it- it's just that he knows how absolutely cruel the teacher can be. Angeal- well, more formally known as Mr. Hewley- spent a lot of time with Mr. Rhapsodos, and since Zack spends a lot of time with Angeal, it's common for him and the redhead to be in the same room together. Even beyond that, he's heard tales of what he does to students when they disrespect him or Angeal. Spoiler alert, they're not pretty.

After a few moments of eye contact and silence, the teacher shifted his head downward slightly, and lifted his arm to read an expensive-looking watch on his wrist. He sighed in defeat, seemingly realizing how close class was to finish.

"My friends, the fates are cruel... it appears our session is over for today." He stands up straight and claps his hands together. "Pack up your belongings."

Zack, no longer in a quiet hurry, loudly shoves his things into his backpack, yet a tad bit more careful to make sure the papers aren't *totally* crumpled. He stood up and slung the black backpack over one shoulder, as he usually did. He walked towards the front of the classroom and waited by the door, eagerly tapping his foot in anticipation. If he had to guess, it was 12:39 by now- and the last minute was always the longest. He let out an impatient huff of air, and once again, he can feel Genesis staring at him.

"Are you in a hurry, puppy?" He smugly referred to Zack, using the nickname Angeal had given him long ago. Zack wasn't easily embarrassed- far from it- but using that nickname in front of all his classmates, even if it wasn't very loud, set a small fire of anger in his chest.

He turned to face the teacher properly. "Sure am, Genesis!" He smiled a big toothy grin, masked with pure intent, yet knowing that the other hated being called by his first name when it comes to Zack. The redhead glared at him once more.

"That's Mr. Rhaps-"

The bell rung, cutting off Genesis. He cursed under his breath- Zack knew he absolutely hated it when the bell cuts him off. If he wasn't done teaching the lesson, he'd keep the students there beyond the bell. Oh, what a torturous class those days were.

The ravenet made a mad dash for the door as soon as the bell hit his ears. He opened it and took a few large steps to reach the other side of the hall. Had to wait for Aerith to come out, after all- the two shared the class together. Though they once dated in middle school, Aerith broke up with him in 9th grade because she had caught feelings for Tifa. Zack was hurt at first, but he quickly came to realize he had feelings for someone else as well, so it worked out fine. Still, they were still close friends.

The long-haired brunette stepped out, her familiar feminine pink clothing catching Zack's eye immediately. Though he may be crushing on someone else, he could still safely say he found Aerith attractive. 

The floral girl spotted him back, and skipped over to him on the other side of the hall. "Sweet release once again, eh?" Zack started a conversation with her, turning his body left and starting to walk to cafeteria for lunchtime.

Aerith cracked a smirk. "You're way too dramatic about that, Zack. It's really not that bad."

Zack put his arms up and his hands behind his head, clasped together, pressed against his wild mane of black hair. "Noooo, you don't understand, Aerith!" He moaned. "Genesis is *literally* the devil to me when I'm with Angeal. Or when I'm not. What is his deal?"

Aerith shrugged. "Maaaybe it's because you don't ever do your homework, are subtly disrespectful, friends with Angeal..."

Zack removed one hand from his head and playfully punched Aerith in the arm. "Hey, you didn't have to go there!" Aerith giggled in response. 

"Though...what does me being close with Angeal have anything to do with it?"

Aerith cast her look forward. "Probably jealousy, if I had to guess..."

Zack gave a puzzled look. What would Genesis be jealous about? He huffed quietly. A mystery that can be solved some other time- he is *starving*. The two finally reached the cafeteria, and Zack quickened his pace over to the table at which his friends always sit at.

~~~small tiny lil time skip~~~

Just as quickly as he had forgotten about the ordeal with Genesis, Zack had finished his lunch in a matter of no time. Though his friends always complained about the food being too gross, Zack never had a problem with it. It's food, and he's always starving by this time of day- he'll eat it all.

He finished chewing and swallowing the last bit of his food. He set the plastic fork down on the tray, and shifted his legs slightly so the ankles are crossed. He looked over to his friends, still eating and chatting.

His attention focused over to Kunsel as he addressed Zack by name. "Zack, have y' seen the Instagram account?"

Of course, he's talking about the tea account. Everyone in the damn school knows about it- it's where all the dirtiest rumors and secrets about the school are posted. Zack could only assume he posted something new last night.

"No, not yet. What's the tea, sis?" He smirked playfully as he used the meme against Kunsel. He often joked about how the brunet was the human incarnation of that meme, which the other seemed to embrace.

Kunsel snorted a bit. "Okay, okay, so." He clapped his hands together to begin. Suddenly, the entire group's attention was focused on him. Not surprising- Kunsel's tea is always the *best*.

"With a li'l bit of help from my cousin, we were able to hack into the security cams again." Kunsel shifted, leaning back slightly- hard to do when the chairs didn't have backs, but alas. "Y'know, a last resort. Things have been too boring so we needed to take drastic measures."

Zack nodded in agreement. Tifa piped up from next to Cloud. "Yea- you sure you won't get suspended again?" She asked worriedly. 

Kunsel smirked. "Not to worry, my cousin offered to take all the blame this time, should he need to. Anyway," The explanation continued after the ease of Tifa's worries. 

"What we found was *amazing.*"

"Tell us, tell us!!" Yuffie excitedly exclaims. Besides Kunsel, Yuffie was probably the most tea-thirsty out of the group. As expected from a Freshman.

Kunsel snorted a bit. "Alright, so. In the camera in Mr. Rhapsodos' class, right, Mr. Hewley was there. And they were..." He made a sly expression, and put his two hands up- one was using his middle finger and thumb to make a circle, and the other pushed his pointer finger through the self-made hole. "Y'know."

Yuffie immediately bursted out laughing, her extremely loud laughter prominent even in the loud cafeteria. Aerith began laughing too, while Tifa and Cloud made nervous expressions, as if they did not want to think about that.

Zack didn't either. He began fake-gagging, keeling over the table slightly. "Man, you're gonna make me puke up my mac 'n' cheese!" He over-exaggerated- well, slightly over-exaggerated. He did *not* want to think about Angeal, the person he fondly considers his brother, doing that with his least favorite teacher.

He recovered from his mini-performance. "Geez...why would they be doing that anyway?!"

Yuffie propped her knees up on the stool, to make herself taller than everyone else. "Well, I bet they do that a lot!"

"It does make sense." Aerith agreed. "Seeing as they're married, and all..."

Zack looked at Aerith with total and utter shock. "What? What do you mean *married*?!"

The group fell silent.

Tifa looked at Zack. "Zack...don't tell me you didn't know they're married?"

"It's impossible to not know at this point." Cloud finally decided to speak.

"Wh- How could it have been obvious?!"

"It's obvious when you're not a total himbo like yourself, Zack." Kunsel teased. "Literally, Mr. Rhapsodos came all the way from his class to the P.E. track to give Mr. Hewley a kiss and some flowers for Valentine's Day last year."

Zack stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Man, Geal's gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I go to his class today!"

"How so?" Aerith asked. 

"How he could be so dumb and choose *Genesis* of all people!" Zack exclaimed. "I'm disappointed in him." Zack, once again, over-exaggerates

Kunsel shrugged. "Well, they are childhood friends. When two men are childhood friends, that means they're secretly totally gay and yet in denial for about half their life."

"wHAT-" Zack shrieked. "Childhood friends?!"

The group, as one, let out a heavy, disappointed sigh.

~~~time skip but longer woo~~~

The familiar cry of a high-pitched puppy-boy rang through the ears of anyone nearby.

"ANGEAAAAAL!"

The poor, unfortunate classmates of his heard the cry for their teacher on a daily basis. Most didn't know why he got to refer to Mr. Hewley by his first name, but it's not like the teacher wanted to be called that by his student. 

And the shout had the ravenet sigh, before turning to face his student/friend. Sure, he was more like a little brother to Zack at this point, but he had to keep professional around his class (though, they were on the warm-up jog right now, so it didn't even matter).

Zack had run up to Angeal as soon as he finished the jog around the softball field. "Angeal! You didn't tell me you were married to Genesis, man!"

Angeal cocked an eyebrow. "I thought that was obvious, Zack. Why do you think I have a ring?" He held up his right hand, showing off a standard, plain gold ring on the proper finger. Zack gave it a confused look.

"I never thought much of it, man! I didn't expect you to be married to the literal devil of the school!"

"Zack." Angeal said disappointedly, suppressing a sigh. "Watch it. Genesis is really not that bad. Maybe you should be more respectful to him."

Zack made a noise akin to a groan in shock. "That's totally unfair, man! Unlike my name!" Oh, how he loved to make jokes about his name.

"Genesis hates me anyway. He's hated me since forever!"

Angeal sighed heavily, unable to suppress it this time. "He just gets jealous easily. Since you literally introduced yourself as 'my little brother', he took that as a sign that you'd get more attention than him from me." He smiled fondly, probably thinking about how 'cute' it was to him. Zack mentally stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That's really weird of him."

"Zack."

"Alright, alright! Sorry. I guess..." He mumbled out the last bit. "How do you even know him so well? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you at all. You're just a puppy." Before Zack could retaliate on that comment, Angeal continued. 

"And we're childhood friends, Genesis and I. I know him better than anyone else."

"So that part is true too..." Zack muttered. "Kunsel said when two men are childhood friends, they're secretly gay in denial."

Angeal made a confused expression, before an expression of realization, as if everything just made sense. Zack bit back breaking out into laughter.

"I guess Kunsel is right." A small smirk appeared on his lips. 

"He's rarely wrong!" 

"Yea." Angeal glanced over to his students, who started to finish up the jog. "Alright, get back to class, Zack."

"Yes, sir!" The younger ravenet exclaimed, before dashing back to wear his classmates meet up after the jog.

Man, what an eventful day...

~~~BONUS/EPILOGUE~~~

"He didn't know we're married?"

The day was turned into dusk as it came to an end. The apartment, though not the biggest thing, was comfortably quiet as only two men resided in it. A TV that showed a blank black screen sat across from them, as the red couch was indented under the weight of the two.

Angeal nodded. "Yea, 'parently." He took a sip of water. "He came up to me at the start of class and asked me why I didn't tell him we're married."

Genesis snorted, laughter bubbling in his chest. He laid facing up, his legs over Angeal's thighs, and his head propped up on the armrest of his side. It was almost a daily routine- for them to sit on the couch together and tell each other about their days. 

"He's incredibly dense sometimes, Geal. I don't understand how you have the patience to deal with him."

Angeal shrugged. "Our families are close, I've known him since he was a little kid. I got used to it."

"Besides, he has some honor. I've seen it."

Genesis sighed, yet with no hint of annoyance. "I simply don't know how you can see it in a puppy like him."

Angeal smirked, but didn't say anything.

He didn't really know what time it is, but judging by the dimly lit room being a shade of indigo, he had to guess around 6 P.M.. He lolled his head backwards, letting it rest. He never realized how tense he got during work until he got home. 

"Are you okay, Geal?" Genesis asked, his voice confident, and yet Angeal could tell he had the slightest hint of concern- not that the redhead would ever admit it.

"Yea, fine. Just tense."

Though Angeal wasn't looking at him directly, he could tell a soft smile formed on Genesis lips. 

"Would you like to take a bath with me?"

He shot his head up in slight shock. Normally, Genesis would hoard the bathtub to himself- sure, it fit both of them thanks to Genesis buying a bigger one, but it was still a tight fit. So this was unexpected, but ultimately welcomed.

"I'd like that, yea."

**Author's Note:**

> Creative chapter name is creative. I blanked oops
> 
> ANYWAY It's kinda obvious I didn't take it super seriously while writing, but yknow what? I'm just writing this for fun, it's not meant to be serious or whatever. High school AUs are massive comforts for me, and I think I deserve some comfort rn :)
> 
> Anyway, have Zack being dumb! Hope you enjoy, and there's def gonna be more of this AU, since it's bringing me lots of joy! :)


End file.
